


After Actions

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [328]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is better at paperwork than Phil is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey, Barton. Thor and I were gonna go see the Lakers game. You wanna go with?”

“Can’t talk right now, Stark. Just got back from a mission.” Clint hurried past both Tony and Thor. 

Tony frowned and turned to Thor, who shrugged at him. He followed Clint to the kitchen. “Uh, Hello? Earth to Birdbrain? I know you just got back from a mission. I can see that.” 

“Then why ask me?” Clint kicked the fridge door close gently, opening a carton of orange juice.

“I believe Anthony thought it would be a great way to celebrate the end of your battle with the evils of this realm.”

“Yeah. That.” Tony agreed with Thor. “C’mon. You love the Lakers. We got court side seats and everything.”

“As much as I’d love to, I can’t. I have work to do. I’ll just catch the replay later with Cap or something.”  Clint started rummaging the cupboards and drawers until he managed to find a straw.

“Why? What’s so important you can’t blow it off until later?”

“After Actions.” He said, leaving the kitchen with the carton of orange juice.

—

Thor and Tony entered the living room to find Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Phil watching some stupid reality show. Tony sat next to Natasha and Thor went to the kitchen. 

“Where’s Barton?” Tony asked.

“He’s in our room.” Phil answered, his concentration divided between the show and his tablet.

“You guys want to hear something crazy?” Tony asked.

“For the last time Tony, we don’t want to hear about what you can do with money aside from buying stuff with it.” Bruce told him.

“Yeah. Some of it were weirdly detailed, it was almost disturbing.” Steve added with an exaggerated shiver.

“No, not that.” Tony waved it off. “Although- no. I meant about Clint. Before Thor and I went to the game, we saw Clint, right? So, of course, being the most amazingly kind person that I am, invited him to go out with us. You know what he said?”

“He said no?” Steve asked.

“HE SAID NO.” Tony said, outraged. “Can you believe that? And he ditched us to do his ‘paperwork’” Tony closed paperwork inside air quotes. “Yeah, right.”

“He is. doing paperwork, I mean.” Phil interjected. “He takes his paperwork very seriously.”

“Right. So between the two of you, I’m supposed to believe that he’s the responsible one?” Tony snorted.

“Well, maybe not the generally responsible one, but he’s cancelled once or twice on a date because he had to finish his paperwork, so by extension, I had to do mine too.” Phil explained.

“He proofs mine.” Natasha offered.

“And he reminds me to make triplicates of everything.” Phil added.

“No way. We’re talking about Clint Barton here right? Clint Clint? Our Clint?”

“You don’t have to believe it. Doesn’t make it less true.” Natasha added.

“Cap?” Tony asked, hoping Steve would back him up on this.

“What? Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking maybe I could get Clint to check mine later. Hill keeps on giving it back to me saying I didn’t fill it out correctly.” Steve said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, Tony wasn’t as much of a workaholic as everyone made him out to be. Sometimes he just really gets into what he’s doing and it turns into binges where he forgets almost everything but that doesn’t happen every day. Sometimes he likes lounging in the living room, surfing the channels, anything that would classify him as lazy, really.

Like now, for example. 

Tony has been watching mind-numbing television for the past four hours and refused to move twice. He’s trying to set a new world record of longest time spent on a couch - or, you know, the tower record.

“Hey, have you seen Clint?” Steve asked as soon as he entered the living room.

“Nah, but come check this out. I’m watching celebrities.” Tony tried to wave Steve over. 

“So? You always watch celebrities.”

“They’re underwater, Steve. It’s nothing short of the best reality TV ever produced.” Tony defended but was only met with a roll of the eyes. Whatever. What did Steve know about good-bad reality TV shows anyway? Clint would like this though. “Hey, wait. Why are you looking for Clint?”

“I need him to proof my after actions. I am handing mine in perfect and on time, Hill and Fury won’t have a reason to tell me that I got something wrong.” 

“Why are you letting Barton do that? Why not ask for professional help?” Tony shrugged.

“I am asking for professional help. I’m asking Clint.” Steve sounded a bit confused. 

“No, I mean, professional-professional. Like the real thing. Coulson, for example.” Tony insisted because there is no way that Clint is good at paperwork. There’s just no way, it’d clash with his Clint-ness.

“But Clint is better at paperwork than Phil is. Why would I ask Phil, if I could ask Clint?” Steve asked, like he’s got all of the problems in the world figured out, the bastard.

Just then, Clint walked by and headed for the kitchen, returning only after he got a juice box.

“See?” Tony said, pointing at Clint. “No one that immature is good at paperwork. It’s just not scientifically possible.”

“Drinking from a juice box is immature?” Steve asked. “Since when?”

“No, I was just- UGH. Fine. You want me to prove it to you? I’ll prove it to you!” Tony declared, getting up from the couch and ruining his record to get to Clint. “Clint, I need a 4 inch diameter titanium screw to finish the next installment of your arrows, but SHIELD is being a baby about it.” 

Clint hummed. “Did you file a HSBA-43 or HSBE-43? ‘coz they can get pretty testy with their requisitions. Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it. I’ll have the screws to you by this afternoon.” Clint then turned to Steve. “Steve, JARVIS said you wanted to see me?”

“Oh, yeah. I just wanted you to proof this when you have the time.” Steve handed over a folder with a smile.

“Sure. I’ll give it back as soon as I can. Later losers.”

Steve gave Tony that look when he knows he’s right and Tony groaned. “Clearly he made those forms up.” Tony concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/137293727916/rest-in-peace-alan-rickman-you-will-be-missed)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/134080422276/i-really-need-to-start-on-the-gift-exchange)


End file.
